


I'm Gonna Be A Star

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mitzu, mitzu soft, mitzu uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Mina is Tzuyu's star and vice versa.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I'm Gonna Be A Star

“Let’s go camping!”

Tzuyu excitingly suggest to the woman beside her after doing some browsing through her phone.

“Eh?”

The older Japanese girl just stared at her blankly, wanting the question to be repeated to her once again.

“I just found the right place to camp, Eonni. Let’s go tonight.”

“Tonight?!”

The quiet older girl just raised her voice it was really an unusual move and it made the younger let out a giggle.

“Mina Eonni, calm down. Did you, perhaps, gone camping yet?”

“Well, I--- actually, not yet.”

“Really?!”

Surprisingly, the younger girl is also the quiet type, but she just raised her voice just like the older did just a while ago.

“Relax, Tzuyu-yah. Yes, I’ve not done any camping yet, my parents are strict, they do not let me do sleepovers or go out camping.”

“But they let you do training overseas? Kinda funny, though” 

They both let a giggle and just thought through about Tzuyu’s idea of going camping tonight.

“Let’s go, Tzuyu-ya”

Mina just opened Tzuyu’s bedroom with a bag pack on her back and a sleeping mat. It’s already 5 in the afternoon and Mina thought long enough for the offer. Tzuyu just stared for her in a second, then finally realized what’s going on in front of her. _Gather yourself, you’re leaving for a camp!_ Tzuyu thought and immediately packed her things.

The next thing they knew was they were already at the top of the city, only two of them around, surrounded by the sea of stars above them and the night breeze that makes them cool and wanted to cuddle inside the tent they brought.

“This is just so beautiful.”

Mina looked up at the sky to see the stars twinkling and making their own way to shine in their own different ways. She just admired the sight and even though this is not the first time doing a somewhat star gazing, it still amazes her on how nature really is indeed beautiful.

“Yes, it is. But you’re more beautiful than that.”

Mina’s smile was taken aback after hearing Tzuyu’s compliment to her. She wanted to pinch her cheek for saying that, but she’s too embarrassed to do so.

“You’re beautiful, too.”

A comforting rather than an awkward silence filled afterwards. They are still not finished admiring the stars and Mina can’t thank Tzuyu enough for bringing her into this place, and first and foremost, to let her join the camping itself. The situation they are in right now is comforting and it gives warmth to each other, plus the fact that they actually have each other right now is a bonus.

“Sometimes, I just want to be a star, Mina eonni”

Tzuyu suddenly mumbles that made Mina looked at her instead of the stars above them. They just finished building up their tent and they sat onto it while admiring the sea of stars above them.

“But you’re already a star, though”

She can feel her cheeks turn red while the older one’s eyes stared at her face, full of admiration and twinkling like the stars.

“Shooting star!”

A sudden shout from Tzuyu was heard and they immediately closed their eyes, wished for something respectively. After a minute, they both opened their eyes to see that they are actually facing each other. A shy smile with sparkling eyes were visible.

“What did you wish for?”

They both asked that made them both giggled.

“It is being said that you shouldn’t tell others what you wished for unless you don’t want to make it come true, eonni.”

“Okay then, I will not tell you mine.”

There’s a teasing in Mina’s voice that made Tzuyu have a little curiosity.

Mina smiled as she notices the curiosity to be visible in Tzuyu’s face. That was effective, Mina thought. Tzuyu hesitated for a while, but after a few minutes, she asked.

“What did you wish for, Mina eonni?”

“Should I really tell you?”

“It’s up to you, though.”

Mina chuckled and continued looking directly into Tzuyu’s eyes, that’s full of wonder and a hundred different galaxies that made the younger so bright.

“Well, it’s technically a wish, but when the moment I thought of it, I realized that it came true right away.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“So what is it?”

Amazement was visible in Tzuyu’s eyes and Mina was glad because of that.

“I wished to be with you Tzuyu, like this. When we’re closer to each other, just the two of us. I will continue to wish that we can just stay like this forever, closer, until we can feel each other’s breath near our lips.”

“I want to kiss you right now, Mina.”

They were both surprise by the sudden statement, sudden honorifics. But forget about that, the thing right now is that they should continue this business or they will regret it later on.

Tzuyu pulled closer as Mina grabs her by the hips. Tzuyu being the younger yet the taller one, held Mina by the neck and pulled her much closer. A little distance still visible, but one pat and they were about to kiss.

“I love you, Chou Tzuyu.”

Mina pushed her lips to the younger one. As they felt each other’s lips brushed against their own, a shooting star was again passed by. Their wishes indeed both came true.


End file.
